


Kate Argent, Badass Werewolf Hunter

by elizabeth_rice



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Crack, Humor, Pre-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris takes Kate out on a hunt to make sure she's ready to go on hunts on her own and Kate knows she is but this one doesn't start out the way she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate Argent, Badass Werewolf Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I really love shows like Wipeout, they're hilarious. And I watch Wipeout religiously for Jill Wagner. I saw this one episode where one of the contestants said he was a "roach coach" and brought some of them to the show. Jill had freaked out and so this ficlet was born. :)
> 
> On a more personal note, there was a small fire in my house a week ago. I'm okay and no one was injured and we escaped with minimal property damage. But the experience was really scary before we finally put out the fire.

Kate was already bored. It was late night and Chris and she had been driving for hours and Chris wouldn't even stop for snacks and things. And he objected to every pop song she tried to play on the radio. Seriously, her older brother was the worst companion for a road trip.

"For the last time, it's not a road trip," Chris gritted out. "Kate, soon you'll end your training and lead your own hunting party. I need to make sure you're ready."

Kate rolled her eyes. "It really _is_ a college road trip, Chris. All of my friends are with their families checking out their favorite campuses and here I am with my favourite older brother and learning from the best." She grinned sunnily at her brother.

Chris smirked, "Your only older brother." Chris sighed, "I want you to take this more seriously. Gerard has decided you're old enough to go off on your own. I won't be there with you once you pass the test."

Chris finally pulled into the woods, into a dirt road and stopped. He turned to her, "After this, you will choose the men and women who'll accompany you on hunts. And if you choose wrong, then--"

"I know, Chris," Kate said.

Chris stared grimly at her. "You know what we'll do if you get yourself bitten."

"Yes. Can we start already, seriously?"

Chris shook his head and got out of the car. Kate eagerly followed. Chris and she retrieved their weapons from the trunk of the car and walked deeper into the woods.

It was a nice, cool night with the full moon shining down on them through the trees. It may have even been sexy and illicit if she was here with some cute guy instead of stomping around looking for blood-thirsty werewolves. Sucked so much.

She stopped under a tree and looked up into its branches. She breathed in deeply. There were some pretty night-blooming flowers growing on the tree. She grabbed a low-hanging branch and shook it. Well, a few blossoms fell down but so did something else.

Kate shook her hair and her jacket. They made the weirdest thumping sound as they fell. She looked at the ground and saw cockroaches. She shrieked and jumped around hoping to dislodge them. She heard Chris laughing.

"Help me, you jerk!" Kate yelled.

Chris walked closer but didn't stop laughing. "Yeah, that's our Kate: fearsome werewolf hunter afraid of bugs!"


End file.
